And I Love You Too
by Neon-Splattered Skittles
Summary: Amu tossed and turned in her soft bed. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened the other night. "I love you!" Nagihiko's voice rang over and over in her head. Why me…no…he didn't mean it; yeah, that's right… No… that's not it… Nagihiko isnt a liar, he has only lied once... this is so confusing. How is this even possible…How do I feel about him… Amuhiko... one-shot


**Me: Today, I feel quite different. Let's write a Amuhiko one-shot! It might turn into crap but I don't care :D**

**Ran: What?**

**Kiseki: WHAT?**

**Me: And I'm not indenting today! :D**

**Yoru: Are you feeling okay?-nya T_T**

**Me: Yes I'm fine, I just need to try something different. O_O Disclaimer!**

**Yoru: Neon-Splattered Skittles does not own Shugo Chara.**

"Amu-chan… I-" Nagihiko whispered.

"How could you!" The pink-haired girl yelled. "We were supposed to be best friends, you being girl or not…why didn't you tell me..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. Nagihiko bowed his head.

"I know…I screwed up...gomen…I wish that I could just go back, and tell you." He whispered back. A tear slid down his cheek. Amu flushed; this was most unusual.

The rest of the guardians just stood there, in shock, not at the fact that Amu was upset, or that Nagihiko was a guy, no. The fact the he had cried. Amu ran away, to where, she had no clue. She just needed to get away from Nagihiko. All those times she had with Nadeshiko, all lies, Nadeshiko wasn't real…

"Amu, wait!" Nagihiko cried. Amu just ignored the plea and kept on running to her doom.

The sleep over, the secrets, everything she told him thinking he was a girl, all lies. She never wanted to see him again. She stopped in a dark alley, her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She didn't have Ran with her, so she couldn't skate through the breezy sky. Amu collapsed by a dirty garbage can, she hit her head on the concrete, and her vision blurred, and faded to black.

A warm jacket surrounded her body, and arms supported her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Nagihiko above her, staring at her. They were still in the dark alley. She would have gone off on him for holding her, more or less being near her, if she wasn't out of energy.

"N-Nagihiko..." She whimpered, as she touched the injury on her head. He nodded at her and smiled sadly. Amu looked around, she realized that she was in his lap. Her insides overwhelmed with happiness, she had no clue why, she was supposed to hate him so how come she was excited, happy? She – without thinking – wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his stomach.

They stayed there for, seconds, minutes, hours even. It all felt like eternity, the seconds felt like they really were minutes, heck maybe they were. Neither of them cared. Nagihiko's arms tightened around her, the warmth, getting warmer. She hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten. His sudden voice flooded her ears.

"I wanted to tell you, honestly I did, but… I didn't, I was scared to lose my best friend, I thought it was for the best not to tell you, but I was wrong…" He said, just above a whisper.

"I know" Amu said, once again, without thinking – and tightened her arms around his waist even more.

"I have another secret…" He said after a while.

"Oh no" Amu whispered, her body stiffening. "Just a little longer…don't tell me just yet.." She closed her eyes, before relaxing again. "Yeah… because this time, I don't know how you will react…" he said.

_**"Open your shiny eyes, in silent night**_

The wondrous night swooped down

Carrired you out with footsteps"

_****_  
Amu's phone sang.

"H-Hello?" She spoke.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Her Father yelled in total panic.

"Oh um sorry, I'm with a friend, I forgot to tell you!" She said.

"Oh ok bye, have fun!" Her dad was at his usual crazy-happy-self again.

"Bye.." She hung up the phone. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Amu asked, before looking into Nagihiko's eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"I-..I.." He stuttered. He hugged her tightly. "I love you!" Amu smiled and her cheeks were probably a bright pink now.

"Thanks Nagihiko, um, I have to go now." Amu had a slither of sympathy in her yellow honey eyes.

Amu tossed and turned in her soft bed. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened the other night.

"_I love you!"_

Nagihiko's voice rang over and over in her head. _Why me…no…he didn't mean it; yeah, that's right…_ _No… that's not it… Nagihiko isnt a liar, he has only lied once... this is so confusing. How is this even possible…How do I feel about_ _him…_

She rolled onto her back. That's it. That's how I feel, and theres no going back, I'll feel this forever. She smiled to herself, satisfied, and drifted into a sleep.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase's voice rang in her ears. "Amu-chi!" Yaya practically attacked her. "Amu-chan" Rima smiled. Amu was at the Royal Garden getting ready for another meeting, and surely her friends gave her a big greeting. They all were running towards her, except for Nagihiko, he stood in one place. He stared at her, before looking down, his head drooping slightly. Once she removed herself from everyone's embrace, she walked over to Nagihiko. She lifted his head and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Only Tadase's shocked eyes followed them.

"I love you too" She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

* * *

_**And I'll love you forever...**_

* * *

**Me: This was quite random, but I don't think this one-shot is the best I can write.**

**Kiseki: Well, part of the problem is Amuhiko is STUPID!**

**Me: No need to rage Kiseki, some people actually like it...-.-**

**Miki: Um...**

**Ran: Um...**

**Su: SWEET!**

**Rest of us: O_O**

**Me: Review please, I need some comments to see if this story was in your favor o_o**


End file.
